


The Gift

by ladymashiro



Category: EXO
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: It's just the boys celebrating their Christmas party and baby bear's little surprise for his Jagi.. ^_^





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! This is my first time writing about my precious babies.. And I just need some Kaisoo right now.. ^_^

The Gift

Exo is celebrating their Christmas party a little too early. It is just the first week of December, but it is the only free time they have.

Each member prepared a gift for each of the other members. Jongin was the last to give his gifts to the other members.

Xiumin raised an eyebrow as he pulls out the gift from the paper bag "A roll of toilet paper? Seriously?" He asked as he looks at the younger boy who was giggling under a pillow  
"Jongin, this is not your real gift to Xiumin-hyung right?" Suho asked as calm as possible, but he didn't get a response as the younger boy continuously laugh under the pillow.  
The eight members looked at each other, then to the gifts they received from Jongin. Chanyeol was the second one to open the "gift".  
"A bottle of dishwashing liquid? For real?" Baekyun shouted as he peaked inside the paper bag that Chanyeol received "Jongin, this can't be your real gifts to us right? You have something else for us right?" Baekhyun continuously asked as he opens the gift he received from the younger boy, which happens to be a pink pot holder, which Kyungsoo recognized as the one he was using in their kitchen.  
The others followed in opening the gifts. Suho received butter which already melted on the paper bag. Sehun received a remote control which seems to be overly familiar to all of them, because it is the remote control of their dorm's television. Yixing received a plate which is as familiar as Sehun's remote control, because it is one of those that they are using in their dorm. Chen received a bottle of fabric softener.   
"A flower?" Everyone, except Jongin and Kyungsoo, shouted in unison as Kyungsoo pulled out a white flower from the paper bag. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow staring at the gift he received from his boyfriend. A single white flower which looked like it was picked from a park or someone else's garden.  
"It's not funny!" Kyungsoo shouted throwing the flower to his boyfriend followed by two pillows, which Jongin managed to dodged. "Jongin, it is not funny to wrap random things you find inside our dorm and giving it as gift!"  
Jongin sensed that his hyungs were not amused by his little joke, so he straightened his seat and cleared his throat as he instructed everyone to go to their respective rooms to get their real Christmas presents there.   
Kyungsoo was the first one to go back to the living room. He walked straight to his boyfriend pouting, arms crossed in his chest "Where is it?" He demanded "It's not on my bed."  
"Where's what?" Jongin asked back as if he knew nothing  
"My gift!" Kyungsoo replied a little too irritated "There's nothing on my bed!"  
"Are you sure?" Jongin asked raising an eyebrow "I'm quite sure i placed the ice cubes on your bed"  
"It's not funny!" Kyungsoo kicked his boyfriend on the feet  
"What? I'm serious, i placed the ice cubes on your bed this morning" Jongin replied trying to contain his laughter  
"I hate you!" He said throwing a pillow into his boyfriend's face  
"I love you" Jongin answered back pulling his boyfriend beside him, locking him in his arms "Search in your pockets, i hide my gift there"  
Kyungsoo smiled facing his boyfriend "Is this still part of your not so funny practical joke?" He asked too cutely for Jongin to handle  
Jongin shook his head smiling "Why do you have to be so cute?" Jongin asked stealing a kiss from his boyfriend  
"I'm not cute" Kyungsoo answered pouting which made him even cuter  
Jongin stood up from his seat, still holding Kyungsoo's hands "Alright, alright, you are not cute, just gorgeous, so now, do as i say and search your pockets for my gift"  
Kyungsoo searched his pockets as his boyfriend instructed only to find a piece of folded paper, which made him furious. "And this is supposed to be your gift?" Kyungsoo asked raising an eybrow and the piece of paper he found on his pocket  
"Open it" Jongin instructed "Then read it"  
"Will-" Kyungsoo stopped as he wiped the continuously flowing tears from his eyes "Hey! This is not funny! Don't joke about these kind of things!"   
Jongin knelt in front of him pulling a small box from his coat as their housemates emerged from each of their rooms singing My Lady  
"Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Jongin finally managed to ask  
"Why are you asking that? Is this still one of your practical jokes? Jongin, this is not funny!" Kyungsoo replied still wiping the tears from his eyes  
"Why would i joke about marrying you? Just answer it!" Jongin answered back placing the ring on Kyungsoo's finger. He stood up not letting go of his boyfriend's hands. "Just answer it, i'm proposing to you right now!"  
"How can i say no when you've already placed the ring on my finger, idiot!"  
"So, is that a yes?"  
Kyungsoo nodded kissing his boyfriend "Yes, i will spend the rest of my life with you Kim Jongin"

***

Later that evening

Jongin and Kyungsoo were lying side by side on their shared bed.   
"Jongin, where's my gift?"   
"I already told you, it is in your bed" he replied giggling  
"There's nothing on my bed!"  
"I'm in your bed!"  
"Idiot!"   
"I love you too Kim Kyungsoo"  
Jongin pulled his boyfriend closer kissing him on the forehead

***  
Baekhyun almost screamed when he saw the note on top of his bed. It says, "Sorry for fooling you guys, i just don't want him to get any idea on what i'm about to do. I'm going to propose to Kyungsoo.  
And can i ask for another favor? Will you sing our song for us?"


End file.
